


Lilac

by whoreforwonwoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforwonwoo/pseuds/whoreforwonwoo
Summary: I was red and she was blue; from that created a purple hue.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Lilac

We were two colours. One red - bold, boisterous and beautiful. The other blue - muted, dull and boring. We were both unique and never destined to clash, due to our stark differences. She was wealthy and lived lavish while I lived a quiet life going day by day. She was extravagant parties and bright blue eyes and golden hair; I was quiet nights on the lounge with wine and brown hair and emerald eyes.

We were never meant to meet, but when we did, my world was flipped. Purple was all I could see -Lilac- and it took over my mind and soul and encased me within its hold; her hold. I never much liked parties, or blue eyes, or the colour purple. But her smile and soft hands and the lilac always surrounding her changed my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> my own work inspired off of the colour palate, the mixing of red and blue.


End file.
